homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101715-Blue in the face, no red to be found
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:25 -- AT: hello nyarla AT: i have something very important to discuss with you CC: Uh, yoo AT: seeing as the memo plan failed CC: What? CC: And what memo plan? AT: i wanted to get you and your group in on the plan in a memo but AT: lorrea seems to have ollied out AT: its fine i got heliux's handle AT: youll be stopping by cara's hive correct? CC: Yup AT: good AT: you are not to touch her under any circumstances AT: shes now officially under my protection is that clear? CC: Uhh, what? CC: I mean, we had plans to spar CC: I wouldn't hurt her or anything AT: at this current time no AT: but you might in the future AT: or one of you might AT: the oracle informed me of this CC: Huh? CC: I don't see why I'd try to hurt my own punch buddy AT: doesnt matter serios will be joining you to make sure this is enforced AT: hes been informed that hes to follow your lead and he should be in contact with you shortly CC: What happened to keeping him with you? CC: For protection form Merrow AT: well ramira and also im feeling rather better with my trident bck in my hands AT: er AT: sometimes AT: its sitting in the corner of my room CC: I thought you were going to get rid of it? CC: And Ramira? CC: For protection? CC: Seriously? CC: Is CC: IS this a prank? AT: decided not to, im better at it than a spear anyways AT: nope AT: last we talked she basically promised to off the empress for me AT: and then come after me AT: so i added another tyrian to her list AT: ramira and i should be plenty AT: at least shed offer a good distraction CC: Uhhh huh CC: Wow CC: Things really did get weird AT: things got weird as soon as i saw that <3< and the oracle came in and said u and i would go flush CC: Yeah, I think the oracle may be off with those predictions CC: You and I, flush? CC: Me, Lorrea, or Heliux, hurting Carayx? AT: i mentioend 2 serios that i think what shes seeing is only possible futures but that one isjust too hard to imagine AT: yes that one i believe CC: I don't believe in fate for unchangeable futures CC: And I can't believe in a prediction that says I'd hurt one of my closest friends CC: Only friends, more like AT: squinting irl CC: I kind of am too AT: ill take those words @ face value 4 now AT: but serios will still be there AT: have him do what u need him 2 CC: We're 4 combat ready trolls there pick the discs off a single troll CC: And since we're believing the oracle, apparently, they're doomed to die anyway CC: So we'll be fine AT: the order has already been given, even if he hangs back hell be there CC: Fine AT: im just doing what i feel needs to be done nyarla AT: a violetblood can always be useful even if its just to look the part CC: I feel like whatever the oracle told you is bullshit AT: no AT: its not AT: i can promise you this AT: us flush is bs this is not CC: I promise you it is CC: she's not all knowing CC: Said so herself AT: i know AT: theres other reasons outside of the oracle that makes me believe this CC: Like what? AT: dont worry about it CC: Yeah, I feel that like that's something to worry about, honestly CC: But whatever AT: the source is reliable, not the oracle AT: but my decree is delievered serios should be contact you soon AT: troll you later nyarla! -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:06 -- CC: So much for not wanting to be heiress, now you wanna give orders Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla